1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a noise reduction device that reduces noise emitted from an electric cable, and a bus bar module provided with this noise reduction device.
2 . Description of Related Art
Technology exists that reduces noise emitted from an electric cable, by attaching a magnetic core to the electric cable. Here, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-011961 (JP 2005-011961 A), an elastic member made of gel-like resin is filled onto a surface of a magnetic core that faces an electric wire, and the magnetic core is fixed to the electric wire using the deformation force of the elastic member.
Also, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-193316 (JP 2004-193316 A), it is possible to fix a magnetic core to an electric cable even if the diameter of the electric cable is different, by providing a member that holds the electric cable to a case of the magnetic core.
In the case of JP 2004-193316 A, the structure of the case ends up becoming complex by the provision of the member that holds the cable. In the case of JP 2005-011961 A, the shape of the elastic member must be changed according to the diameter of the electric wire that is held by the elastic member. That is, it is necessary to prepare as many elastic members in different shapes as the number of electric wires of different diameters.